


Dancing underneath the skies of lust

by Tayani



Series: Carnival of rust [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Creampie, Demon Sex, Gift Fic, Goro Gets His Brains Fucked Out - the tag, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Shujin!Goro, Size Difference, Wet Dream, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Sometime after coming to terms with having an incubus tied to him for all eternity, Goro goes away for a few-days trip.Akira is feeling lonely, so what better way to battle that than to visit his master in his dreams?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Carnival of rust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932316
Comments: 19
Kudos: 277





	Dancing underneath the skies of lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyanoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai/gifts).



> This fic is written at the request of [Miyanoai](https://twitter.com/miyanoai). Thank you for waiting literal years for this piece X"D
> 
> This is a continuation to my Carnival of rust fic. You're welcome to read that first, though I warn you it's not exactly very good orz. I hope this one is a bit better.

In the middle of his dreams, Goro’s eyes suddenly snapped open.

He was still asleep, he knew, but on a deeper, more intimate level he also knew what was happening right now wasn’t exactly a dream, either.

He’s been there before, after all.

The darkness surrounding him felt familiar, comforting even. The fact he couldn’t move, despite trying to, made him roll his eyes rather than panic.

“Really, Akira?” Goro said, closing his eyes and willing the darkness to let him move into a more comfortable position. It yielded easily. “Couldn’t even last a day without me there?”

“You’re assuming I’m the one who invited you here,” his demon replied, still out of sight. Goro felt hands circle his waist and run slowly up and down his sides. They were much larger than what he was used to - that  _ and  _ tipped in golden claws. He swallowed, feeling excitement build up inside him, filling his veins with heat.

“Were you not?” Goro managed to stutter out. Akira’s tongue - his long, devilish goddamn tongue - licked a slow trail up Goro’s neck in response, ending with a playful nip on his ear.

“I’m only answering to my master’s call,” the demon purred, nuzzling the side of his neck.

Admittedly, Goro had been thinking of his incubus an unhealthy amount that day. It wasn’t like they had to have sex every day - honestly, it’s been a while since Akira was hungry enough he needed actual sex. Ever since the day Goro realized he had unwittingly bound the creature to him and Akira will starve without him, he had provided enough comfort and physical contact for him to be able to go months without proper feeding.

Which was not to say they didn’t end up having sex just for the fun of it, more often than not. And being away on a trip, even a short one, and unable to bring his demon with him… well.

Perhaps Goro was feeling lonely. Perhaps he  _ did  _ wish Akira would visit him in his dreams, like he used to, back at the start.

And perhaps he  _ did  _ find Akira’s true demon form insanely hot. Sue him.

The darkness swirled around the two of them. Goro’s bare body was twirled around so that he could face his demon. Akira was sitting down in all his glory; his golden horns, bright eyes behind the mask, his long claws and bat-like wings. He was so much taller, so much  _ bigger  _ in this form; the implications made Goro’s breath quicken and his cheeks flush. Oh, this will be  _ so much fun _ ...

Akira grinned at him, beckoning him closer with one golden claw until Goro was essentially straddling his lap. 

“Though I do admit…” the demon whispered as Goro’s favourite part of his demonic characteristic, his tail, started to caress its way up the human’s leg. “I did miss you today, just a little bit.”

Goro smiled. His hands, now free of the invisible restraints, circled around his demon’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” he said, pressing their foreheads together, mindful of the horns. He allowed their lips to touch, just briefly. Then, breaking the sweet moment, he ground his hips down against Akira’s, pulling a low moan out of his demon.

“Now fuck me.”

Kissing Akira was always a thrill, but right now, in their shared dreamscape, it was exciting beyond belief. His demon, usually so eager to please and pliant, became hard and dominant and  _ exactly  _ what Goro needed at the moment. Suddenly, he felt Akira everywhere; his lips and tongue stealing his breath away, his sharp claws painting red marks over his skin, his tail nudging and rubbing against Goro’s entrance, eager to prepare him for what was to come next. Goro couldn’t really complain. He melted under every touch, moaned and pressed back against each sensation, shame long forgotten, voice let loose. This was the beauty of their dreamscape; you could never hide any of your desires here… and you didn’t need to keep your voice down, either.

“Delicious,” Akira purred, licking his lips as they parted for breath. Goro was panting, eyes already glazed over and hands trembling where they rested against Akira’s chest. The tip of his lover’s tail started to wiggle its way inside of him and all he could do was moan and tremble, wishing it was something bigger, wishing Akira would just-

Goro’s eyes widened as he slowly ground his hips down again, feeling his erection slide against the heat that was Akira’s own cock. The feel of it made him whimper in need; it  _ was  _ big, and to think he’ll have something like  _ that  _ inside of him soon…

“Hm… I don’t think my tail will quite cut it this time, sweetheart,” Akira purred, as if reading his thoughts. All of a sudden, Goro felt his body turn while Akira laid down, his hands moving to snap securely on his hips. Before Goro could say anything or even just ask what his lover had in mind, he felt something much thicker, hot and  _ wet  _ prod at his entrance. All he could do was yelp and then moan unashamedly, eyes rolling back from the pleasure as Akira’s long tongue prodded and poked at his hole before thrusting in, licking him open.

It had no right to feel this good. Goro panted, grabbing fistfuls of his demon’s uniform to keep himself from cumming. Akira’s tongue was long and dexterous even in the real world. Here, it reached so deep inside of Goro he felt like he was going insane, hot and heavy and knowing exactly where to touch to make the human see stars.

“‘Kira… ‘Kira, please…” Goro slurred, trying to push his hips back against Akira’s thrusts and whining when the demon’s grip prevented him from doing so. Delirious with pleasure, Goro started to kiss and lick against his lover’s abdomen, reaching down to his cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of it.

That seemed to be the right thing to do if Akira’s moan was any indication. Goro wished he could do a better job - he  _ had been  _ getting better at giving head lately, but like this, with Akira’s cock so big and his mind so completely  _ gone _ , he could do barely more than kiss and lick whatever he could reach and hope his demon enjoyed the ride.

Soon - way  _ too  _ soon for Goro - Akira pulled away from him, licking and leaving marks all over his thighs. Goro whined and tried to reach behind himself, protesting the sudden emptiness, only for his hands to get restrained and pulled back again.

“Ah-ah~” Akira purred, pushing Goro off. The human yelped, the darkness catching him and once again positioning him in just the way Akira wanted, his ass up, legs spread open, his hands held back. Goro closed his eyes and let out a needy whine, trying to get his demon to go faster, to just  _ fuck him _ , anything, just-

“Look at you,” Akira said, draping himself over him. The moment he said it, a mirror appeared, right before them. Claws dipped in Goro’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at the debauched sight he was, a demon in all his glory leaning over him, ready to devour him whole.

“You’d think you’re the incubus here, sweetheart. With that shameless, desperate look on you… How could I ever resist you?”

That was all the warning Goro got. With one, powerful thrust Akira sheathed himself inside him, so big and  _ hot _ , the stretch merciless. Goro cried out, a chant of Akira’s name and pleas for more filling the air as the demon took his time, rubbing over his lover’s stomach as if he wanted to jerk himself off through Goro’s skin.

The thought alone was somehow so erotic, was it not for the strange physics of their dreamscape, Goro was sure he’d have come then and there. Like this, however…

“So tight… so good for me…” Akira moaned, starting to move at a slow, punishing pace. The sensation, impossible pleasure tinged with pain from the stretch, the scent of his demon, the feel of his body pressing against Goro’s own; it made him feel drunk. Nothing mattered; nothing existed but Akira and him, locked together for all eternity. It was the best kind of bliss; the kind that wiped his mind clean and made all the worries and stresses of life disappear. To give himself completely over like that, to have every last coherent thought torn away from him…

Goro loved every second of it.

“Mine… my beautiful, my gorgeous master…” Akira moaned over him, adding the praise to everything else that assaulted Goro’s every cell with unbearable pleasure. “It’s a pity, isn’t it, that this dream will end once you come undone… I’d have loved to keep you here forever, Goro, keep you open and wanting for me, locked here, just  _ mine _ -”

The thought made a low keen rip out of Goro’s abused throat. His demon was getting less and less coherent, his thrusts faster, his cock rubbing against all the right spots inside him. 

“So good… so  _ perfect _ , tightening around my cock so well… Goro… fuck, I want-” 

_ Yes _ . Goro moaned again, pushing his hips forcefully back, meeting Akira’s rapid thrusts. His body was trembling, covered in sweat from exertion and pleasure alike. His arms strained; darkness relented and Goro reached blindly for Akira, grasping at his forearms, trying to push himself even faster, harder against his demon’s cock. He was so close;  _ Akira  _ was so close, and-

“‘Kira… I-inside, Akira, fill me up, cum in me, please-” 

He heard a growl; then, his body was slammed down, Akira’s fangs dipping into his nape, holding him still as he fucked him with no restraint left, wild like an animal in rut. Goro writhed, no longer sure if he wanted to lean into the onslaught of pleasure or try to escape it and then Akira was coming, hot and violent and  _ perfect _ , filling him up…

Goro woke up with a jolt, his breathing heavy and fast, his eyes glazed over as he felt his hips jerk up on the bed, coming untouched into his pyjama pants. For a long moment, he stared at the ceiling, trying to calm his breath and get a grip enough to drag himself to the bathroom and clean up the mess.

His whole body ached; the wetness between his legs wasn’t accounted just by him having just come. His nape ached and so did his thighs, and his ass was so sore Goro seriously doubted he’ll be able to sit without wincing tomorrow.

Beside him, his phone lit up.

**Akira:** now I think about it, I hope you got a single room

Goro closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten.

**Goro:** You’re lucky I did, you little piece of shit.

**Akira:** you know you loved it

**Akira:** and you love me

Goro paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. Slowly, a smile stretched over his lips. It was small and private, reserved for these very rare moments he shared with Akira. Somewhere along the line, his demon became more a companion and a lover than Goro would have ever thought possible. The knowledge Akira will always be there, always happy to be with him not just because of their contract but because he felt the same way Goro did about him… It became a neverending source of happiness, burning low and steady in Goro’s chest.

And, just sometimes, he wasn’t entirely opposed to letting his demon know that. Even if it  _ was  _ right after he had his brains fucked out of him during an exquisitely realistic dream.

Slowly, with deliberate care, Goro typed out his reply.

**Goro:** I do love you. 

**Goro:** Now go to sleep. I need to go clean up.

**Akira:** !

**Akira:** I will.

**Akira:** :)

**Akira:** I love you, too.


End file.
